


Cupcake?

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: King Monkey, or Kim.The boy with a crush on one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.And hero that is terrible at keeping his identity secret.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 458





	Cupcake?

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Hiya can i get a request in marikim style please. Anyway could I get some where king monkey becomes a permanent hero and after protecting marinette from an akuma he starts having a massive crush on her and kim starts acting on it and mari starts to like kim back and they start dating.'

"So...which hero do you want to interview?"

"I'm actually not sure," Marinette mused, finger poised on her chin. "Maybe Chat Noir? We see each other often, since he comes to my balcony a few times a week. Maybe I can ask-"

"He what?" Kim yelped, causing his friend to flinch in surprise. Seeing this, he backtracked, apologising with, "Sorry, it's just...are you friends or...?"

"Oh! We're just friends!" she answered cheerfully, glancing to the side whilst reminiscing of their hanging outs. "We watch movies, eat macaroons, play Ultimate Mega Strike and-"

"What?" he shouted yet again.

"Kim," Miss Buster called sternly. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Snickers sounded around the room.

"N-No ma'am," the teenager chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good. Now carry on with your project, please. In silence, preferably," the teacher scolded.

Kim nodded in agreement, before turning back to his desk mate. The students around began to chatter again, forgetting the exchange just seconds ago.

"Why are you so shocked? You know I've already told you about our encounters sometimes," Marinette spoke, though in a more hushed tone. "It's really not that much of a deal."

"But we-" the boy started, but soon cut himself off with a sigh. He whispered, "I thought that I was the only one you challenged when it involves Ultimate Mega Strike. We're the ideal team, right?"

There was silence for a moment, broken by a snicker escaping Marinette's mouth.

"Would you happen to be jealous, my Oaf?"

"W-What?" Kim spluttered, not bothering to deny the nickname given to him. "I'm not jealous of you! Why would I be?"

He folded his arms with a huff, turning his head to the side to prevent her from seeing the blush on his cheeks.

"O-Oh, right, yeah," Marinette mumbled sadly. "Why would you be in the first place?"

The teen caught a glimpse of her crestfallen expression, prompting him to face her with a panicked look whilst he took in her slouched posture and twiddling hands. However, before he could think about cheering her up, crashes were heard outside, followed by a tremor of the very floor they were on.

"I have to go," the duo recited in unison, making them share eye contact in confusion. They broke it when the wall to the side of the classroom suddenly crumbled. Debris was strewn everywhere.

"Marinette!" a voice howled from the dust.

Squinting, said girl realised that the figure stood there with a scowl planted on their lips was her own father, though his skin was replaced with dark brown fur. Vines were wrapped around his arms and wrists.

"Papa?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Not anymore!" he yelled, "It's Weredad! And I'm going to make sure you're protected from that mangy alley cat once and for all!"

"What?" Marinette squeaked, her eyes unconsciously drifting to Adrien's pale face across the room.

Her father took a few steps forward in her direction. "He kissed your hand last night, after he said he wasn't interested you!" the akuma howled. "Now, I need to make sure he never plays with your heart again."

As he held an arm out, Marinette wasn't prepared for the plant that came hurtling her way. Closing her eyes, she waited for the inevitable, yet when it didn't come, she forced herself to gaze in front.

Gasping softly, she took in the sight of a figure clad in various shades of brown, who was situated in a protective stance with a wooden staff in their grip. Their mop of maroon hair shone from the lights above on the roof.

"You will not take Marinette away!" King Monkey thundered, not even backing down when Weredad levelled him with an infuriated glare.

Turning slightly, he commanded, "Run and hide! I'll take care of your father!"

Nodding resolutely, she zoomed past the rubble to the side, hearing the echo of a shout from behind that bounced off of the walls and straight into her pierced ears.

**~*~*~**

"Tikki, Spots Off."

A wave of bright pink enveloped her exhausted body, leaving a girl adorning a dark grey blazer and pink jeans in a dreary alleyway. Shivering, Marinette sent a small smile to her kwami, before making her way home.

Her legs shook ever so slightly with each step, as the toll of the akuma's battle began to affect her full swing.

"Marinette?" a familiar male called from behind.

She recognised it as King Monkey, who had landed with an over-the-top somersault onto the pavement. After a period of silence, he frowned slightly, placing a suited hand on her shoulder.

"Mari?" the hero said, mask furrowing where his brows would be when he didn't get a reply.

"Hello? Cupcake, you there?"

Marinette felt an ache wash over her form, forcing her to fall forward and into King Monkey's chest. A splitting headache pierced her skull, that only doubled when she attempted to stand upright again.

Taking a sneaky look around, Kim scooped up the tired girl without hesitation, who didn't fight his sudden action. His eyes scanned about, spotting a bakery a few streets away.

Sighing in relief, he leaped up, cradling her carefully, though he faltered the tiniest bit when she snuggled into his warmth with closed eyes.

Red flooded his face.

**~*~*~**

"Marinette!"

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for an embrace. The chest she was pushed into wore a bright red hoodie, with white patterns sewn at the ligaments.

Kim exhaled, leaning his head atop hers. "I'm so glad you're safe, Cupcake," he breathed, not noticing the stiffening of his friend. He patted her back one more time, before moving away.

"I heard that you passed out yesterday. What happened? Are you ill? Are you hurt? Are yo-"

"Kim," she cut him off with, eyes wide. "'Cupcake'?"

Silence rung.

"Umm...surprise?"


End file.
